This invention relates to methods of and/or apparatus for electronically commutated motor control and/or laundry machines incorporating such controls and has been devised particularly though not solely for use in electronically commutated motors (ECM) used for driving laundry machines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods of and/or apparatus for controlling electronically commutated motors and laundry machines incorporating such controls which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.